


boober eats - more than a take out

by tre_epoch



Series: boober eats [1]
Category: GWA - Fandom, Reddit - Fandom, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Lapdance, Spanking, Stripper, Swallowing, blowjob, handjob, plug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:42:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28548819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tre_epoch/pseuds/tre_epoch
Summary: Plot:The year is 2020. Quarantine is in place. All the shops are closed. Including the strip clubs. One strip club has been able to keep the business going and continues to have a good cash flow. The strippers are now doing home delivery with food as well as a good striptease and other services if the customer pays for it through the app called "boober eats".One regular requested his favourite girl together with a good pizza. She eagerly driver to his place and goes inside. When she's in the living room, she gets to work, just like she does in the strip club. The customer is happy to meet her and it doesn't take long until the stripper has satisfied both the customer and her own needs. The stripper gets 5 stars as well as a promise to order food and services through the app again in the near future. All in all, it was a success.
Series: boober eats [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091618
Kudos: 2





	boober eats - more than a take out

**Author's Note:**

> Sounds: will be written like this *sigh*
> 
> Other: please send me a PM/mention me in the post so I can upvote and praise your work
> 
> Note: English is not my first language so you can change any grammar and sentence structure if you see it fit.
> 
> SFX: optional. The SFX will be written like this ***doorbell rings***
> 
> Inspiration:
> 
> https://www.inquisitr.com/5950409/portland-strip-club-boober-eats/
> 
> https://globalnews.ca/news/6729303/boober-eats-coronavirus-strip-club/

***sound of a moped and a door opening and closing.***

I'm here! The other delivery took longer than expected. I know. I know. I need to be better at that but I have never delivered food to anyone before.

I hit every single red light on the way back. What's the order? Ok. Let's see. Salami pizza. Oh! He ordered that as well. Let me just go to the bathroom first

***sound of footsteps. Door opens and closes***

I hope I remembered it. ***sound of searching through a bag***

There it is! And the lube ***zipper opens and closes***

*light moaning* oh yes!

Ok! I'm ready. ***sound of a door opening and closing***

I'm going!! ***sound of footsteps*** ***sound of a moped being turned on***

***moped coming to a stop***

So what number was it again? 24? Oh! There it is!

***doorbell or knock on door***

Hi! Your boober eats is here. Can I come in?

You got a really nice house!

You missed me? Awh! You're sweet. We've been missing you at the club as well. Yes.. It's still closed down so we are all doing this instead. We're quite busy but we are doing great. It's good that we have something to do when the club is not working. So where do you want to sit? On the couch? ok! 

Yes! I know. It's been a long time since we last met. We didn't know what to do until one of the girls came up with this idea. We were hesitant at first but we had a lot of customer after the first week so we even started to expand the business. It was only 3 girls who delivered but at the end, everyone who works at the club now works with the deliveries. 

It's a good thing that we started to expand. If people wouldn't have ordered food from us, we would all be unemployed. And that's good for you *giggles* So please! Sit down and relax. This might even be a bit more fun than our private meetings at the club! 

***sound of a coat falling to the ground*** I decided to only wear underwear under my trenchcoat for you *giggling*

This is your favourite lingerie? I know that *giggling* that's why I put it on for you I really like the black lace as well.

Do you like this? I'm sure that you have been waiting for this to happen again. I hope you are getting a good view of me. This feels way more intimate than doing this at the club. I bet you have been thinking about this moment for a long time. Of course! Should I bend down even further? Okay. Are you getting a good view of my ass? I know! It's way better lightning here. 

*spanking* I know how much you like it. What's that? Another one? *spank* Okay... Just for you *several spanking*. Let me get a bit closer to you.

You find it hot when I am going to you on all four? *giggling* Oh wow! I think someone is already hard. Did you like watching me spank my ass for you? I find it super hot that you are already hard for me! 

Let me sit on your lap for a bit. Just like I do to you at the club. No touching as of now. *sensual* let me tease you first *light moaning* Patience is a virtue

It feels so good to grind up on your lap. I can feel how hard you are through your pants. Put your head between my tits. *moaning* Just like that *giggling* 

Want me to take off my bra for you? *bra being removed* Give me your hands. I know how much you have been waiting to play with me. Don't get too carried away. We have a lot of things we are going to do together. 

Play with my tits a bit *light moaning* Do you want to lick my nipples? Of course you can. *licking sound* Of course my nipples are hard.. I mean, I've been grinding on your hard cock for a while... Oh yes! *light moaning*

Feel free to pinch them as well *moaning*. You can do it a bit more rough. Oh fuck! You know exactly what I need *sensual* Now let me give you what you ordered. 

***zipper being pulled down***

I have to admit that I have missed your cock as well. *pause* Oh fuck! It's rock hard already. I bet you didn't think that you would meet me for quite some time. Don't worry. I will take good care of your hard cock. 

Let me hands run up and down your hard cock. Of course, You can play with my tits while I am stroking you. *moaning* Fells nice having my hands on your cock again? 

(this can go on for as long as you like) 

I know you also ordered something else. Let me go down on my knees in front of you *kissing and licking sound* It's so sexy to tease your cock with my mouth. *more kissing and licking*

*licking sounds* Does it feels nice having my tongue run up and down you cock? Having my tongue teasing your tip? *licking sound* Let me get a better taste of you *sucking sound*

*sucking sound* It must drive you crazy to feel my lips going up and down on your cock. I want more *gagging and sucking sound for a long time*

Are you ready to fuck me? I am so fucking wet right now! Let me bend over on your couch. Take of my panties

(this can go on for as long as you like) 

*giggling* It's a special surprise for you. I put in my jeweled plug before I got here. I know that you didn't order this but I thought that this would be a nice surprise for my favourite customer. 

*moaning* oh fuck! Yes! Go slow. *more moaning* I have to admit that I have been missing this as well. I've been thinking of your cock. I couldn't get it out of my head lately... I was so happy that you picked me *moaning* 

Fuck me harder now *louder moaning* Yes! Just like that. Just take me like you usually do. You know how much I like it. *moaning*

Go deeper, please! Don't be shy. Fuck me like you usually do. Give it to me hard *moaning* Oh yes! *moaning* oh fuck! *louder moaning*

Feel free to spank me. I know you ordered it! *spanking sound* *gasping* oh yes! Spank me harder *spanking* fuck me harder! Oh wow! *louder moaning* *spanking*

Yes! Yes! Just like that. Don't stop. Don't stop. *spanking* *loud moaning* Keep going! Keep going! Keep going! Fuck! 

What *heavy breathing* You want to fuck my ass? Maybe next time. You know that it costs extra. 

But I am so fucking horny right now. You can take out my plug and put a finger inside. I don't normally do this but I will let you do it this time since you've made me so wet... *moaning* 

*moaning* Keep fucking me with your finger up my ass! Don't stop *moaning* This feels amazing! Keep going! *moaning* 

Oh fuck! Don't stop. Push it deeper. *squirming* I'm gonna cum! I'm cumming. I'm cumming *orgasm* Oh fuuuuucckk! 

I didn't know that I was about to cum that quickly! I've just been so horny lately... Yes! Put me on my back. (the woman lays down on her back) 

(this can go on for as long as you like) 

*moaning* fuck it's so deep. Lift up my legs and put them on your shoulder *loud moan* Fuck! You are filling me up!

Don't stop!! Yes! Put my legs down and play with my tits. *sucking sound* Oh fuck! It makes me so wet when you are fucking me deep and sucking on my nipples. Keep going! Keep going! *moaning* 

Yes! Go deeper! Go harder! Yes! Yes! Yes! *moaning* 

I really want your cum! *loud moan* Yes! Yes! Go fast go deep! Take me! Show me how much you missed me! You're close? I will give you what your ordered. Let me swallow your cum! Just like the other times. 

Yes! *loud moaning* Yes! *loud moaning*

Please let me taste your cock! *sucking and licking sound* *sucking and licking* I want it. I want to taste it! 

Oh yes! Fuck! Shit. *licking her lips* *swallow sound* That was a big load... Thank you! 

That was amazing. Do you have a towel? Thank you *heavy breathing*! I'm happy that you enjoyed it.

Let me just find my clothes and I will be on my way. ***sound of her getting dressed*** 

I hope that you enjoyed your order with boober eats and we are happy to serve you again soon. Please enjoy your pizza! Oh, I almost forgot; if you enjoyed the service, please remember to rate my performance on the app. 5 stars? (happy) You are so kind! I usually don't ask this but if you ever feel the need to order our food and services, feel free to choose me! 

oh, thank you! I am looking forward to your next order! Oh, I almost forgot my plug. I think I will just put it in again. The vibrations from my moped makes me so horny *giggling*

Enjoy your pizza!

***door opens and closes***

***moped starts and drives away***


End file.
